herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kula Diamond
Kula Diamond is a heroine in the series, The King of Fighters. Story Kula Diamond is a being created with the codename Anti-K by NESTS to exterminate the cartel's traitor, K'. She possesses the same design as K', and her clothes are almost identical to K's, with DNA altered to use ice powers instead. Despite the fact that their subject was a mindless puppet with no sign of emotions (aside from being an innocent young girl), the NESTS cartel was not willing to repeat the same mistake they made with K'. Therefore, NESTS created an android called Candy Diamond, who would monitor Kula's behavior and assure that Kula would accomplish her missions, providing assistance in battle if she was needed. NESTS also assigned two of their top agents (Diana and Foxy) to supervise and prevent any sort of betrayal by Kula. She is often ordered by either Diana or Foxy to exterminate other traitors to NESTS -such as Zero or Igniz- but has been known to disobey her orders for the sake of others, such as the destruction of the Zero Cannon. After NESTS's destruction, she allies herself on friendly terms with her target, K' and his companions, understanding that both their lives were ruined by NESTS. Whip affectionately refers to her as the "little sister" of the group. Prior to the KOF XIII tournament, she was staying with K' and Maxima at their apartment. She became cellphone buddies with Chin Gentsai, who promised that she would get a lot of ice cream if she entered the tournament with her comrades. With Whip asking her to do the same, she entered herself and her teammates in the KOF XIII tournament. In the Maximum Impact series, Kula accepts to enter in the tournament to search for Dr. Makishima under the orders of Heidern, as the doctor is needed to repair Maxima's failing nuclear core. During the tournament, she finds a rival in the form of Nagase, and defeats her, with the latter swearing revenge for the humiliation she suffered. Kula eventually discovers that the doctor had been taken elsewhere, and leaves the tournament. Personality Before being a killer, Kula is a child. While working for NESTS or for Diana and Foxy, she would not fail to kill anyone she finds unworthy. During her time with NESTS, her feelings were repressed, as she was portrayed as a cold girl executing her mission. She has since been defrosted into being more childish as of late. Kula is trying hard to establish herself as a humane person, so people don't look at her as if she is some kind of weapon, she doesn't use her powers to full extend so she doesn't kill anyone by accident, because she fears that it would make her go back to her previous ways, so she prefers close combat instead. After beating her oponents Kula is usually worried about them. Despite being this sweet innocent girl, Kula has some anger management issues. They are mostly the results of people either talking down to her, underestimating her, or reminding her of her origins and calling her a weapon. She also gets angry when she sees flames. Gallery Kula2000fix.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Kula-2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Kula-2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Kulaxi.jpg|The King of Fighters XI Kula-Sky_Stage-2.jpg|Kula in KOF: Sky Stage/Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting King of Fighters - Kula Diamond as seen in King of Fighters XIII.png|Kula Diamond as seen in King of Fighters XIII Kula-kofxiv.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Lili vs Kula.jpg|''Lili vs Kula'' NESTSGirls-kofXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: NESTS Girls Team TeamK-Ending-XIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team K' Ending King of Fighters - Kula Diamond's card number.png|Kula Diamond's card number Heroine-kula.png|Kula Diamond in SNK Heroines SNK_Heroines_Tag_Team_Frenzy_Kula.png|Kula wears Angel's clothes in SNK Heroines. SNK_Heroines_Tag_Team_Frenzy_Kula_.png Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ingenue Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Extremists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Heroes from the past Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martyr Category:Athletic Category:Sympathetic Category:Speedsters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Empowered Category:Rogues Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wise Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Bond Creator Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Magical Girls Category:Super Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Retired Category:Heroic Assassins